Home is a Kingdom with your Name
by killianindisneyland
Summary: Princess Emma faces an sudden, unwanted, arranged marriage with Prince Neal, whilst Lieutenant Killian Jones is out at sea.


Emma sighed as she gazed out of her bedroom window, the evening light cool and unabrasive. Rising from the window seat, she looked around at her possessions, gathered over the course of her short life . Her bed, large and regal. Her wardrobe, made of magnificent enchanted wood. Her desk, cluttered with beautiful objects from all over the world. Her heart stopped for a moment when she saw the necklace. She had tried to avoid it, today was not the day to be thinking of him, or was it? The indecision filled her stomach as she sat back down helplessly, pushing her hair back in exasperation. She was _not_ okay. A knock at the door brought her back into the present, the urgency of the sound meaning that it could only be one person. "Come in." Emma said, with forced lightness.

"How are you, my sweet?" Regina, dressed in a sparkling, violet ball gown, asked from the doorway.

"Well, mother."

"Why aren't you dressed then, dear?" Her tone shifted slightly, becoming more irritable by the second.

"I was just going to get my dress now." Emma replied in an equally short tone, causing Regina's warm facade to vanish.

"Fine. Don't be late." Regina slammed the door, and Emma wondered once again why her own mother treated her this way. She'd always been the same, acting constantly annoyed by Emma's existence, and only pretending to be nice when she wanted Emma to use her light magic for her. They didn't even look the same. Sure, Emma could understand a hair colour difference, that was normal. But she was _sure_ that their faces were completely different, and that wasn't. It was times like these that she was grateful for her servant, Johanna, who was more a mother to her than the Queen would ever be.

Emma walked to her wardrobe and found her new ball gown. A voice sounded as her door open again. "Dear! I'll help you with that!" Emma smiled to herself at the sound of Johanna's true warmth.

"Thank you Johanna. I'm sorry for taking so long, but, I don't know, I'm not sure this is good idea."

"Nonsense, dear. I hear Prince Neal is lovely – and very handsome. And of course, the Queen approves the match." Johanna smiled at Emma as she zipped up the back of her light blue gown.

"I know." Emma sighed. "But, I've never met him." She flinched internally at the half-truth. True, she'd never met Prince Neal, but that wasn't the real reason for her unwillingness.

"It's him isn't it Emma? Lieutenant Jones? You know you can never marry him whilst you're under her roof. She'd never approve." Johanna looked concerned. She wanted Emma to be happy, but she knew that some things were impossible where the Queen was concerned.

"I know that. I don't even know if he would want to..." Emma's unsettled feeling only worsened at the mention of Killian. If she had to marry Prince Neal, she couldn't bear it. Besides, they'd never properly talked about their relationship. The last time she'd seen him had been a month ago and he'd been at sea since then. Hopefully he'd hear about the wedding while he was there and decide to make port in another kingdom, for a while at least.

"Well there you go then." Johanna smiled. "Time to go down! I'm sure you and Prince Neal will get on fine!"

"Yeah, okay. You go first, I'll be down in a minute." Johanna gave Emma a quick hug and then left, pulling the door gently behind her. Emma walked over to her dresser and picked up the necklace, admiring the detailed swan pendant. She was sure that it meant nothing really. Killian had said he'd bought it on a voyage to another kingdom, that it reminded him of her, but it must have been a passing thought. She hoped that she was right, but strangely, the thought of the necklace meaning less to him than it did to her hurt. Realising she couldn't go to the ball without it, she hastily tied it around her neck, the silver swan complimenting the ice blue of her dress.

Reluctantly, she walked out of her bedroom and made her way to the grand staircase leading to the ballroom. Everything was in full swing, and Prince Neal was no doubt waiting for her downstairs. Faint anxiety once again surfaced in her chest, but there was no going back. She descended the stairs and was met by Regina. "I'm glad you decided to finally join us." The Queen smiled politely, but failed to hide her impatience. "This is King Rumple and his son Prince Neal." Gesturing to her side, two men bowed to Emma. The first, King Rumple, had some sort of strange skin condition, but that was something to worry about later. His son, Prince Neal, was okay-looking. He wasn't ugly, but he wasn't anything special – average height, brown hair, brown eyes. She sighed internally as she guessed that it wouldn't have mattered to her anyway. She didn't want an arranged marriage.

"May I have your hand, Princess?" His voice was harsh, but she couldn't refuse, not with Regina watching.

"Of course." He held her firmly and routinely, it was almost robotic. She could tell that he liked the way she looked, but he didn't seem that interested in _her_.

"You look lovely tonight Princess," He never said Emma. "and your ballroom is beautiful. You should visit our kingdom soon. There are many things to see, and to do. You're interested in embroidery, flowers, that sort of thing I assume?" She almost laughed, archery and fencing were more her style.

"Sure." Her reply was short, sarcastic without being rude. Clearly they weren't well matched. He was the epitome of Prince, looking for the same in his Princess. It would be funny if she wasn't already technically engaged to him. The thought suddenly filled her with dread. She had been making light of this, had almost forgotten her previous anxiety over the fact that she was being forced to marry a stranger. Maybe if Prince Neal had been different... no. It wouldn't have mattered. Suddenly the pain and despair over another 60 or so years promised to this man overwhelmed her. She felt it in her stomach, rising through her chest until she felt tears in her eyes. Prince Neal was oblivious.

"Excuse me, sorry. Could I cut in? Thanks, mate." Lieutenant Jones' soft, low voice filled the air. Stunned, Emma's heart leaped. All at once, all of the anxiety and pain lifted at the sound of Killian's voice, it was as if she had direction again, as if there could be hope. Looking up, the tears ran down her cheeks, now tears of joy as a true smile spread across her face.

"That's your Highness to you!" Neal mumbled. He was irritated, but not overly offended. He saw Emma's reaction and seemed to understand, if in part. Still looking at the Lieutenant, he added "I'll talk to you later Princess." With that, Prince Neal disappeared into the sea of nobility dancing in the ballroom.

"Emma." Killian grinned as she took her hand, his other gently placed around her waist as he led her in a waltz. Embarrassed, Emma went to wipe away her tears, but Killian was quicker, carefully brushing them away with his hand. Softly, he said "What's the matter, love? I thought you might be pleased to see me."

"Oh no, I am! You're my best friend Killian, of course I'm happy to see you! I'm just surprised. I thought you were out at sea for at least another few months?"

"I heard about your sudden arranged marriage and thought you might need some support. Judging from my brief encounter with his highness over there, I wasn't wrong." He looked in the direction that Prince Neal had sauntered off, slight anger in his eyes. "He's not even a good dancer." Looking back to Emma, his tone reverted. "Next time, pick a partner who knows what he's doing."

"I didn't pick Neal." muttered Emma. "In fact, I still don't. I can't do this, I really can't." The panic began to build up anew and her breathing quickened. Sure, Killian's presence was a comfort, but it didn't erase the fact that she was promised to marry a man she didn't know.

"Calm down love, I'm here. Just look at me and breath." He held her cheek and slowly, but surely her emotions settled. His vibrant blue eyes were like an anchor to her, and now she needed that more than ever. He looked like he wanted to say something, but he changed his mind. When she was calm, he once again held her. They continued to dance and time ran away, the light from the window beginning to darken. She knew that Prince Neal, or even worse the Queen, would come looking for her soon. And if it was Regina, she would _not_ be happy when she found out who she'd been with all night. Killian seemed to sense her worries (she still didn't know how he did that) and stopped, taking her hand and leading her towards the door.

"What are you doing? They'll come looking for me." Emma was panicked, but didn't struggle.

"Not if we go to the back garden." The Lieutenant winked at her and she laughed reluctantly. They made their way through the servant's corridor and into the back garden, unused and smaller than the others. Killian's hand was warm and strong, the familiarity was comforting and safe to Emma. She sighed as she realised she could never see him like this once she was married. Walking over to a wall that could function as a bench, she sat down, putting her head in her hands out of exasperation. "You really don't want to do this, do you?" Killian asked, sympathy in his voice.

"Killian, you don't understand. I really don't think I _can_ do this. I can't." Her voice started to break.

"You don't have to, Swan." He saw down next to her, putting his arm around her. Emma looked up at him, fresh tears in her eyes, and a hopelessness that almost broke Killian's heart.

"But I _do_. What other choice do I have? You know I don't have any other family, and the Queen won't let me stay if I refuse."

"Well, why don't you come with me?" Killian asked apprehensively.

"What?" Emma almost whispered, feeling hope once again, but unsure if it was warranted. It was impossible. Besides, she couldn't make him take her, he wouldn't want the burden.

"We could sail to another kingdom, the Queen can't control you there. I have enough money. Gods, the only thing of value I've bought the past few years is that necklace you're wearing." He smiled. "I'm... glad you like it." Emma blushed slightly and looked down for a moment.

"But, are you sure? Your home's here, when you're not at sea anyway. I couldn't do that to you, you'd be giving up everything."

"Emma." He placed a stray lock of blonde hair behind her ear, the contact forcing her to look up at him. She didn't know what to make of what she saw, there was so much concern in his eyes and, well, something else. "I wouldn't be giving up anything. Why do you think I stay here? You know I have no family either, since Liam passed, I could go wherever I please. Don't you realise? This place, this kingdom isn't my home. Emma, love, _you_ are my home." He glanced down, remembering. "You've always been my home. Why do you think I came back now? I couldn't bear you to marry a man you didn't love." He stared into her eyes, the sincerity of his words clear. "I can't bear for you to be unhappy. I understand if you don't want to come with me, but we don't have to stay together if you don't want to, I could just help you get somewhere. I have to help you. I... I love you, Emma." His voice was strained with emotion. "I've loved you for years. You don't have to feel the same way-"

"Okay. I'll come with you." Emma's voice was steady, and the tears had halted.

"Are you sure? As I said-"

"I'll come with you. And I'll stay with you. I love you too, Killian."

The disbelief and awe spread across his face. Emma leaned in, kissing him softly, and, as he kissed her back passionately, as if she was the only person in the world, for the first time today – more like the first time in her life – she felt whole, loved and wanted. And finally, she had true hope.


End file.
